


Safe

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mungojerrie feels safe, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, confession of feelings, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: At this very moment in time, all Munkustrap wanted to do was scoop Mungojerrie up and protect him.orMunkustap makes Mungojerrie feel safe
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than I wanted it to be, but I also didn't want to choke things out so here we are! Before we start, I just want to say that this story does have mentions of rape in the middle of it. It's a brief mention, but I just wanted to give a heads up before going into this. Enjoy!

Mungojerrie stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as he laid in his perfectly kept bed. He wouldn’t dare to mess it up, the consequences of doing so wasn’t worth the pain that came with. It was dead silent in the room as he preferred. The silence kept him safe, no noise means he could listen to footsteps as they approached his room. Footsteps were how he could tell who was coming; loud ones mean Rumpleteazer, quiet ones were Skimbleshanks’ and the clacking ones were Bombalurina’s. The loud, stomping ones where Macavity’s, but he’s not here from what his dad tells him— or so he thinks. Macavity is a master of manipulation, he could be anywhere. No closet or dark corner is truly safe, the ginger tom could be hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to take Mungojerrie away again. The very thought of the ginger tom in the place the black, white, and orange tom calls home makes his stomach turn. He’s supposed to be safe here. Skimbleshanks promised him he would. 

Approaching footsteps alerted Mungojerrie, making him sit up with unease. These footsteps were unknown and didn’t belong to anyone in the house. They weren’t loud, but they weren’t exactly quiet either. His breath shook as the footsteps got closer and closer to his bedroom. Whoever it was, they were coming for him. He just knew it. There was a soft knock at the door followed by a familiar voice. “Hey Mungojerrie, it’s Munkustrap! Can I come in?” 

“Just a minute!” Mungojerrie replied then stood up on shaking legs. He slowly made his way toward his bedroom door and opened it, revealing the taller, grey tom on the other side. Mungojerrie wasn’t expecting any visitors, but then again he was ignoring his phone all day. Not on purpose, he just didn’t feel like looking at the screen for very long. “Come in.”

Munkustrap walked in as Mungojerrie closed the door behind him. “So what brings you here?”

“You weren’t answering your phone so I wanted to come by and check on you.” The grey tom replied. “Plus I thought you could use some company.”

“O-oh.” The black, white, and orange tom replied, shakily. How could he be so selfish? If he just answered his phone maybe Munkustrap wouldn’t have been so worried. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. You shouldn’t have to waste your gas to get here.”

“It’s okay! I needed to get out of the house anyway.” The grey tom said in reinsurance. “Tugger and Misto would have driven me crazy if I didn’t.”

Mungojerrie stared at the wall as he wrecked his brain on what Munkustrap could mean by mentioning his baby brother and his best friend. Something was missing and he couldn’t just figure out what. 

“Tugger and Misto got together when you were gone. They’ve been dating for about six months now.” The grey tom explained. 

“Oh, I should have known that-!” Mungojerrie cried out. “It’s so obvious too, they were always making fuck me eyes at each other.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Munkustrap cooed. “You were gone for three and a half years, you don’t have to know everything you missed.”

“But I do!” The orange, black, and white tom retorted. “I’ve missed so much! I need to know these things-!”

“It’s okay!” The grey tom reinsured. “Let’s focus on you getting better before we focus on the past.”

“I’m not fucking sick, Munkustrap.” He spat. Mungojerrie looked at the taller tom in distress as he reached up and pulled on his messy hair. Munkustrap froze dead in his tracks and looked over at the smaller tom who was pacing the room as he pulled on his hair. He was mumbling something that the taller tom couldn’t quite hear, but could make a guess if he really tried. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Of course you did! I’m not stupid, I can pick up on what people mean.” Mungojerrie cut him off. “Everyone keeps babying me when I don’t need it. I just need for my life to get back to normal.” He spat. “I just want things to get back to normal!” The orange, black, and white tom burst into tears.

Munkustrap watched as Mungojerrie cried. He wanted to help, but wasn’t sure what to do or how to do it. He could get Skimble, but he didn’t want to leave him alone for that long. It was heartbreaking watching his friend cry in front of him and be powerless to do anything. 

“Jerrie, it’s okay.” Munkustrap cooed and walked over to the smaller tom. He wrapped his long, satin covered arms around Mungojerrie causing him to cringe. Mungojerrie didn’t like to be touched. The very act of it made his body repulse and his mind wander back to the place where it all began. The hug itself was nice, but it made his stomach queasy and he had the overwhelming urge to vomit. He hasn’t had a hug in a while, or at least a genuine one. Macavity would only hug him after gave him what he wanted. The black, white, and orange tom sat there in silence in Munkustrap’s forced embrace, not daring to move. He didn’t want to make the taller tom mad by moving; it’s much safer to stay still. 

Tears stained Munkustrap’s shirt as he held Mungojerrie. It felt weird holding him but it also felt right at the same time… not that he would admit. He also felt bad for pulling the smaller tom into a hug when he obviously didn’t want one, but it was also the only thing he could think of. The grey tom quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

Mungojerrie took a shaky breath. “P-please don’t do that ever again.”

“I won’t, I promise. I’m sorry Jerrie-“

“It felt nice though.” The smaller tom wrapped his arms around himself. “Macavity would never touch me like that. The only time he would touch me is when he…” He bit his lip and held back tears. “He raped me ya know… Macavity, he raped me over and over again.” He then bellowed out a laugh. “It was always violent, but sometimes it wasn’t. He was nice sometimes...well maybe. I never paid much attention after a while.”

“Jerrie…”

“He had silk sheets too! They were nice, but god I fucking hate silk.”

Munkustrap stood there in his spot, unable to speak. What could he say to his friend who’s been put through the wringer?

“You’re safe now. He won’t hurt you, Skimble, Bomba...and I will make sure of it.”

“Mmm.” He hummed. “I hope. Enough about me and my silly problems, how have you been?”

Munkustrap blinked at Mungojerrie’s sudden mood change, but didn’t say anything. “Okay, it’s just nice to have you back.”

“What about you and Alonzo?”

“We broke up, messily.” The grey tom replied. “I realized that I didn’t love him like I should and it wasn’t fair to him. So I let him go.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, you two seemed so happy together.” 

“Maybe, but I did learn a lot about myself with him.”

Mungojerrie hummed. “It’s funny how warning signs can feel like they’re butterflies.” He sighed then sat down on his bed. “I’ve ignored so many loud and obvious signs all because I thought they were in the name of love. I should have listened when Bomba and Deme told me to stay away...when dad told me to stay away.” He pulled on his hair once more. “I know it’s my fault and I know I can’t change the past, but if I could I would go back and listen. Teazer wouldn’t have gone through hell if I did.”

“Jerrie,” Munkustrap cooed. “It’s not your fault.”

The black, orange and white tom let out a dry laugh. “I’ve got a secret Munku, promise not to tell?”

“I promise.”

“I like you. It’s always been you... I think?” He shook his head. “Maybe I was confusing my feelings with you for Macavity.” He laughed again. “That makes no fucking sense.”

Munkustrap stood there stunned, unable to say anything. On one hand, he never thought of the possibility of him and Mungojerrie together, but on the other, he wasn’t opposed. Mungojerrie was smart, witty, and so incredibly charming in a way the slightly older tom couldn’t explain. He also was so incredibly beautiful. It was like he was handcrafted by the gods using sunshine and warm autumn days. Mungojerrie bright orange fur had yellow hues to it and was mixed with black and white stripes. He had brown eyes that glittered like amber and freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. His beauty was truly unmatched and whoever would go out and use that against him should be crushed. The nerve that someone would hurt the most beautiful tom Munkustrap had ever seen makes his vision go red. 

“Jerrie, I don’t know what to say.” The grey tom responded after what felt like forever. 

“Then don’t say anything.”

The orange, black, and white tom laid back on his bed then patted the empty spot next to him, signaling for Munkustrap to join him. The grey tom took off his jacket and shoes then joined the other tom in his bed. He laid awkwardly next to him, trying his best not to touch him. He was going to respect his friend’s wishes and not touch him, after all, he didn’t want to upset him. The two toms clashed as they laid next to each other; Mungojerrie’s black joggers and orange crop top stood out next to Munkustrap’s goth attire. 

The grey tom’s mind wandered back to what Mungojerrie just said. His mind couldn’t help but think of what could have been if their circumstances were different. Maybe he never realized his feelings until now or maybe he was so caught up in the bliss of having Mungojerrie home that he was confusing his feelings. Either way, he liked the warm feelings and he didn’t want them to go away.

“Jerrie?” 

“Yeah, Munku?”

“I think I like you too.”

The orange, black, and white tom laid his head on Munkustrap’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything. For the first time in forever, he felt comfortable, maybe even safe. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time and he begged for it to stay. 

“I think I have a thing for older toms.” Mungojerrie chuckled. “My old high school art teacher, Macavity…you.” 

Munkustrap hummed. “Jerrie, I have a secret too.

“Oh?”

“I’ve slept with Skimble.”

“You what?!” The orange, black, and white tom sat up and looked at the taller tom laying next to him. “Munku gross! That’s my dad.”

The taller tom laughed. “I know and I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. It was the anniversary of your disappearance and I just wanted to comfort him…” He sighed. “God it was so awkward for so long afterward. It was hard to face him without feeling… guilty? I’m not too sure how to explain it, but I’ll never forget the look on my mom’s face when I wore his sweater home.”

“Stop traumatizing poor Jenny. She’s been through enough.” Mungojerrie playfully shot back. He laid back down and cuddled against the grey tom. 

“Oh hush! She’s seen worse thanks to Tugger.”

“Okay, dad fucker.”

Munkustrap let out a louder laugh then relaxed into the bed. Mungojerrie hummed and wrapped his tail around the grey tom’s waist. The action caught him off guard, but he didn’t say anything. Mungojerrie was comfortable and that’s all they really mattered. The two toms laid in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Munkustrap didn’t need words to know that Mungojerrie was okay. He was safe and the grey tom was gonna make sure it stays that way. 

Soft snores filled the room as Mungojerrie fell asleep cuddled against the taller tom. He laid there as the smaller tom slept peacefully next to him. He didn’t want to move out of fear of waking him up. Who knows when the last time Mungojerrie got a good night’s sleep was. The orange, black, and white tom deserved after the hell he’s been through and Munkustrap was going to find a way to give it to him. He would move heaven and hell if he needed to. Munkustrap may not know his feelings, but what he did know is that the smaller tom next to him deserved much better than what he was dealt with. At this very moment in time, all Munkustrap wanted to do was scoop Mungojerrie up and protect him. Protect him from the very world that hurt him. He was wrapped up in the warm embrace of his feelings and simply didn’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter (katlanacross) or on instagram (magicallymisto) for more cats content!


End file.
